Drawing out Dormant Power
|similar='Kaio-ken Transformation Ultra Divine Water Zenkai Super Saiyan 4' }} Unlock Potential (潜在能力開放) is a technique that releases an unknown amount of hidden power within a person. Overview In Dragon Ball, Goku has his hidden power awakened by drinking the Ultra Divine Water. This later helps him fight against King Piccolo. In Dragon Ball Z, Gohan and Krillin have their potentials unlocked by Grand Elder Guru to help them fight against Frieza's forces. Guru also unlocked the potential of Dende, resulting in Dende gaining his signature healing ability, before he went to tell Gohan and the others the password for the Namekian Dragon Balls. Gohan has his full potential unlocked by Old Kai to help fight against Super Buu. The Unlock Potential ability has been seen in video games. These include the ''Budokai'' series and Burst Limit. Yamcha, Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu can travel to Namek and have Guru unlock their hidden potential if they are not killed in the battle with the Saiyans in Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu. Awakening Potential abilities Overview An ability possessed by the Namekian Grand Elder Guru and by Old Kai. Guru's ability allowed him to awaken a person's hidden potential (however if that person's potential was already at its maximum it would do nothing). Guru's technique was simple; he would place his hand upon the person's head and draw out their hidden potential (unlocking it). It takes very little time to perform (although it could depend on the amount of potential being unlocked). Babidi's Mind Control is an ability used by Babidi and several characters affiliated with him. Along with putting the target under Majin mind control, this technique also draws the target's hidden power out beyond its limits. In the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game, Babidi's Mind Control appears as part of the "Unlocked Potential" card. Old Kai's Unlock Ability is an advanced technique requiring much more time and effort to unlock a person's hidden potential. Old Kai gained this ability from an accidental Potara fusion with an Old Witch. In the Sim Dragon mode of the video game Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, the player's character can randomly encounter Old Kai who will offer to unlock their potential. After his ritual is done, the character's stats will be at max and they will also go up a level (Note: This is basically a stat increase). The Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files state that Super Saiyan 4 is effectively a potential unlock, as the form draws the user's power out to it's utmost limits. In Dragon Ball Online, the Pure Majin form is a state which allows the Majin to use their full potential. List of People whom Guru has unlocked potential *Krillin *Gohan (the first time his potential was unlocked) *Dende *Yamcha (in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu) *Tien Shinhan (in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu) *Chiaotzu (in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu) *Goku (in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3) *Piccolo (fused w/ Nail) (in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3) List of People whom Babidi has unlocked potential List of People whom Old Kai has unlocked potential *Gohan (the only known person to have his potential unlocked by Old Kai in the manga and anime) *Future Gohan (in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road only) *Any playable character in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 (in Sim Dragon mode) References Category:Techniques Category:Supportive techniques Category:Items in Budokai Tenkaichi Category:Transformations